Labyrinth
by LondonJewel
Summary: I never expected for things to be like this. For someone to go to such far lengths for what they want.- Katniss, Annie, Finnick and Peeta are about to find out how far people are willing to fight all on Halloween day. Welcome to her nightmare. Modern Day
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry Shortcake

**A/N Welcome one and all to the Labyrinth. Please Read and Review ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

They say celebrations come and go. Days go by in a blur, sometimes you don't know what your doing until it's to late. I didn't think my favorite holiday of the year would happen like this. Causing me agony in ways I can't explain. I can only retell the happening of the days leading up to All Hallows Eve.

* * *

"Katniiisss." Peeta Mellark whines.

I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm sixteen and a Junior at District High. I'm five feet tall, with black hair and gray eyes. Peeta Mellark is my boyfriend, the first one I've ever had. He asked me out after one of the classes we shared together. So far we've been going out for a week but it feels like a year. He is five feet four with blond hair and the bluest eyes.

"I told you no, what part of that do you not get?" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Pleaaassee."

"Alright, fine, we'll go trick or treating." Yes he's childish at times but he is a total sweetheart.

"Did I just hear you say yes to trick or treating?" Finnick Odair says sitting down in front of us at the bench with his girlfriend Annie Cresta.

Finnick and Annie are going out and besides that they are our best friends. Finnick and Peeta met in marching band in high school while Annie and I met in Orchestra high school as well. Finnick is the same height as Peeta with seaweed green eyes and copper hair. Annie on the other hand is the same height as I but she has jade green and black hair. Of course band and orchestra are rivals in our school so it was a bit awkward when they asked us out. That and we had a tiny crush on them, Annie on Finnick and I on Peeta.

"Katniss, trick or treating? You're joking right?" Annie sits down a shocked expression on her face.

"No, you heard me correctly Cresta, I'm going trick or treating for the first time in six years." They burst out laughing.

"Barley been going out for a week and you've already began to change her attitude." Finn wheezes.

"Tell me Kat, what exactly are you going as? A cat?" He laughs harder now.

"I-"

"Hey catnip." At this Finn laughs harder and looks like he's about to pass out.

"Hey Gale." Gale Hawthorne, he's also a part of orchestra. He has been my best friend since we were kids, we even went to grade school together. He's five foot five and has black hair and gray eyes like I.

"Did I just hear Katniss saying yes to trick or treating?" Madge says sitting down with her phone in her hand, pointing it at me. Madge Undersee Peeta's other best friends a fellow marching band kid. Madge is Five foot three with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. Yes, I know I mostly have musician friends.

"How did you find out, I barely told Peeta yes."

"I have my sources." She says creepily.

"You texted her didn't you?" I say turning to Finnick.

"Maybe, maybe not," Finn says grinning like a mad man. "now back to the subject which you are clearly avoiding, what are you going to where?"

"I don't know I haven't really given it much thought." I scowl.

"How 'bout a cat?" Gale suggests.

"Nah, man that's just overdone." Finn says waving his hand dismissing the idea.

"Oh and can Finn and I go with y'all to?" Annie says giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah that fine, right Peeta?"

"Yeah, it can be a double date."

"What you two?" I say toward Madge and Gale.

"No we're fine." I hear her mumble something but don't catch what it was.

"What was that?" I ask, to which Madge responds, "Nothing."

"Alright so what if we all go as zombies, you know Annie pretty good with special effects."

"What type of zombies?" Peeta says and I hear a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Well Kat and I can go as magicians assistants zombies. Finn and you can go as magician zombies..." Annie trails of waiting for an approval.

"Alright,I guess this can work." Peeta responds grabbing from the waist and hugging me from behind.

The bell rings and we head to class, we split ways as Peeta, Finnick and Madge go to band practice for second period. Meanwhile Annie, Gale and I head over to our second period math class.

XXX

School went by in a blur many of the things I 'learned' today are rapidly leaving through the opening at right side of my head. Annie took my costume shopping, since tomorrow is Halloween.

She bought a red corset dress that comes up to my knees. The bottom half is a bit puffy, but what I love the most is that the top had lace design over the material. Normally dresses of any kind are a giant no for me but this somehow changed my mind. Besides she also bought a matching red cardigan for me to wear and matching combat boots.

Annie bought the same for herself except she bought the outfit in blue color. She already tared pieces off of the dresses. Said all that was left was to put us in make-up, but that is not until tomorrow.

"Katniss!" Annie screams in my ear.

"What?" I say throwing a pillow at her.

"Did you see what Glimmer bought as her costume?" She says with a disgusting look on her face.

"No what was it?"

"She basically bought a stripper costume. I bet she's still jealous that Peeta asked you out and not her."I cringe. Glimmer will go to all lengths to steal Peeta away from me.

Great.

XXXX

It's Halloween and we're all dressed up. Peeta and Finn dressed up like magicians, capes, top hats wands, check. Annie did all our make up before we left so we would look like zombies.

"Damn Katniss maybe we should let Annie buy clothes for you more often." Finn muses and Annie smacks him up side the head. I scowl at him.

"He has a point Katniss, you look very pretty." He says smiling sweetly at me, making me blush.

"Alright kiddos what house should we hit up first? I want to hit one up with sugar cubes?"

"Finnick no one gives out sugar cubes in Halloween." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

XXXX

It's eight at night now, we've gathered a lot of candy so far. But no sugar cubes.

"Common lets try those apartment buildings maybe someone there is giving them out." Finnick pouts.

"Alright, fine fine..." Peeta says leading the way there.

The sidewalks near the apartment building are empty. No kid is seen around. Not a toddler nor babe, not a cat nor a stray.

"Where is everyone?" I ask suddenly feeling chilly.

"Don't know, common let hurry up." Annie says running ahead of me.

I stop suddenly, I feel like someone eyes are following my every move. I look to the windows above but there is no one there. Maybe it's just my paranoia getting the best of me, so I continue my walking and catch up to the rest.

We open the door to the lobby of the apartments, the floors are wooden and creak with our every step. No one talks, the sound of our breathing but a shallow whisper. We walk up the stairs until we reach the top floor so we can work our way down.

A window remains open, white shredded curtains adorn it. Wind blows through, though I don't remember there being wind tonight. We walk toward the window, a door next to it. We stand side by side at Peeta knocks.

The door knob slowly turns and the smell of strawberry scented perfume fills the air. We hold our breath but someone breaths...behind us.

Slowly we begin to turn around but before we can take notice of anyone or anything we're knocked out cold.

We plunge into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Take my World Away

**...Katniss P.O.V**

The ground is moist, it feels like wood. My head pounds inside my head as if were to have been hit with multiple bricks. Though if that were to have happened I'm sure I would be dead by now. Or I would have lot my memory and I'm quite sure that has not happened.

I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm sixteen years old and go to District High School. I have one of the sweetest boyfriends in the world who convinced me to go trick or treating. That's it! We entered a building and someone hit me, no, us upside the head. Now I am inside a very dark room. Don't panic.

"Peeta?" I cough, but I get no response.

"Annie? Finnick?" I say but no one responds.

"Please, somebody help." I continue to cough more and more violently each time.

"Oh don't worry," A girly suave voice says, "you'll be with your...friends soon enough." The girl laughs maniacally. Her voice seems to come from the center of the room but I am defenseless, better not try to excite her.

"What have you done with my friends? My boyfriend? Who are you?" I crawl around the floor, trying to find a wall. If I can find a wall maybe I can find a light switch.

"He?! He shouldn't have been YOUR boyfriend. He should have been mine!" She screams loosing her calm persona.

"As to who I am, well that's not for you to know." My head bangs into a corner and stand and begin to feel my way around for a switch. I quickly find the switch and when the lights come on, my eyes burn. I fall to the ground in agony hiding my eyes. Slowly I begin to expose them, in the meanwhile I listen to the girl laugh for my agony.

When the focus in my eye sight finally comes to focus I notice the girl leans against a corner. A lever is mounted next to her.

I know it's stupid and I know I shouldn't do it but my mind is in haze and I must.

"Please," I plead moving toward the center of the room, "don't hurt me. What have I ever done to you?"

"Hurt you? Oh my my, darling I'm going to kill you and your _friends._" Her face is covered but I can tell she grins like Cheshire the cat.

Probably should have told you this earlier but she's wearing sweats and a hoodie. The hoodie is pulled to cover her entire face. Only her blue eyes and few strands of her blond hair are visible.

"Please don't hurt us, I'll do anything." I plead kneeling at the center of the room facing her.

"It's to late for that. Good luck." she says pulling the lever.

The floor is ripped is ripped out from me, it was a trapped door. I quickly grab on the edge but one hand has already slipped. The other hangs on by the stubs of my fingers. She kneels by me, her icy blue eyes piercing my gray ones.

"Listen now and listen well," She says placing her gloved hand on mine though I can still feel the coldness within then, "you, _you_ are nothing. I wished you luck well not really. Have fun done there, say _'Hi'_ to Peeta for me." She says 'hi' suave again like she has something up her sleeve.

She hurriedly picks off my fingers saving the pinky for last.

I fall, my hands try to catch nothingness. They reach out trying to grab something, anything. But I know nothing is there.

"See you later...alligator." She laughs and the trapped door closes. Exterminating the only source of light I had left.

Then I hit ground and black-out.

* * *

I come-to, I don't know how much longer. But thankfully there is a bit of light almost none; candles flicker on and off, they are placed strategically on the walls. I hear someone cough near me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I say a bit of panic in my voice.

"Katniss?" Annie, it's her, I'd know her voice anywhere.

"Annie? Annie?! Where are you? Are you okay?" My eyes search for her.

"I'm over here, I'm fine apart from a gash I have on the side of my head." She cough more violently this time.

"Hold on Annie." I look at my costume which is now ripped a considerably larger amount. One piece hangs, almost not all. I rip it off violently and run to Annie. I see now that the gash, thankfully it's not that deep...at least I think it's not that deep...it doesn't look that deep. None the less I tie the piece of cloth around her head. Now she looks like a warrior.

"Common Annie, we can't stay here for ever. We must find a way out of here, before they can hurt us more."

"Katniss..." She whispers touching my head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your bleeding, your head you have cut much bigger than mine on it." I gingerly touch my head feeling the warmth of my blood oozing down the side of my face.

"I'm fine." Dizziness begins to overwhelm me. I can feel myself tip over.

"No, no your not. Here," She says ripping a loose piece of cloth from her costume, "I'll tie this on you." She ties the cloth around my head like a bandanna like I did to her.

"This will slow down the bleeding at least for a little while."

"Alright then let's move."

We move around the cavern like space until we come to a wooden door. There's no knob but it seems loose enough to enter. I push the door open and to find a wooden plank over a pit. I kneel down while Annie stands behind me. I edge closer to the pit and see metal pikes sticking out. My eyes widen.

"Katniss!" Annie screams as she pulls me back. Metal pendulums fall out and begin their dance of death.

One swings exactly where my head was, it could have killed me.

"My god."

"I want the boys," she cries. "I want my Finnick back." She says tears streaming down her face.

"And I want my boy with bread, but don't worry we'll find them. Now common we have to get across."

We set cross across the plank, the wind of the pendulums that we avoid blowing wind onto my face. Then I feel the dizziness begin to take hold of me again making me loose my balance...

"Katniss!"

* * *

**A/N And that's it for today. Good luck figuring out who the killer is...mwahaha wait I put clues oh never mind.** **Please click the review button and...review. Thanks :) **

**-The Music Girl **


End file.
